


Post-Show Highs

by lightning_girl



Series: Of Theatre and English Majors [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_girl/pseuds/lightning_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Angie finishes up her opening night and searches out a certain Englishwoman. Both women are bad at flirting, in the most adorable way possible. Peggy gets questioned by Angie's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Show Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I liked the world I created with my last story, but I don't have the time to devote myself to a multi-chapter fic right now. So instead I'm going to play in this world when I can and link them all in a series.

Angie stood on the stage, too bright lights blinding her eyes, her hand clasped in the clammy hand of the male lead, sweating through the ridiculous amount of layers in her costume. Her eyes searched the crowd for a familiar shade of red, her ears straining for the distinct British accent, desperate to catch the gaze of the woman who only weeks ago had gotten her kicked out of class.

Finally she found her in the crowd, four rows back, off to house right, not the best seats in the house, but good enough. Angie felt her smile widen and shot a quick wink towards the woman, proud that she could see the blush spread across her cheeks even from such a distance.

Peggy gave a small wave, her eyes never leaving the actress as she took her final bow and headed off stage to get changed.

Angie rushed through removing the thick stage makeup and dropped her costume off with the costume mistress with a quick, “Thanks!”

Finally she was able to rush out into the lobby, where she was bombarded with pats on the back and congratulations from friends around campus who had come to watch. She took it all in stride, smiled happily for the camera, but her eyes were scanning the milling crowd.

She jumped at the feeling of a hand slipping into hers before turning around and seeing those familiar brown eyes, “English! I've been lookin' all over for ya!”

“I thought I'd give you some time with your friends, darling. Um, here. These are for you,” Peggy awkwardly stuck her other hand out, presenting a beautiful bouquet of violets. “I know roses are more traditional for theatre, but they felt a bit cliche so I figured these would be a nice change of pace. Plus the historical significance and all.”

Angie's smile couldn't have been bigger as she accepted the flowers, hiding her face in them, not because she was blushing, oh no of course not.

“Well gosh English, you sure know how to charm a girl.”

The brunette looked to the ground, ever the awkward flirt, “Does that mean you're charmed my dear?”

The giggle that erupted from Angie was so adorable it caused Peggy to look up and give a small laugh of her own before Angie leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I am very much charmed.”

“Ang! You coming to the cast party tonight?” A voice off to the left called.

The actress looked over to see Gloria, their stage manager, with a clipboard in hand, taking note of who all was coming, “Put me down with a plus one!”

Angie's eyes grew wide and she looked back to Peggy, “I mean that is if you want to....”

“I'd be delighted.”

Relief flooded though the blonde and she tugged on the hand still in hers, “We still got about an hour until then and I am starving! Got that post show high going on! Just let me run these back to the dressing room, and grab my bag.”

Angie was gone and back in just a few minutes. The girls weaved their way through the crowd, getting stopped a few times so people could coo over Angie's performance.

Once they had finally pushed their way to the exit, hands still firmly clasped, Peggy looked expectantly at the younger woman, “Now what type of food is it that one craves while suffering from a 'post show high?'”

Angie laughed and started pulling Peggy behind her, “Now I'm a traditional Italian woman English, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good burger now and again.”

XXX

“Ugh. That was a bad idea. Why did ya let me eat so much English?” Angie groaned dramatically, clutching her stomach. “I'm gonna die, right here in this booth, and it'll be all your fault.”

Peggy shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Well I didn't want to get in the way of some post show tradition now did I?”

Angie put the back of her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint, just as the waitress walked over, “Everything alright here ladies?”

“Oh yes. You'll have to ignore her, she's a tad bit dramatic... Dottie,” Peggy said, reading the waitresses name tag. She smiled up at the blonde and asked for the check.

“I'll be back in a jiffy!” she tittered, throwing a wink Peggy's way.

Angie glared at her retreating form, “Was she flirting?”

“Oh as if Angie.”

The actress wasn't so easily convinced and continued glaring at the waitress as she gathered their bill. Only when the woman got closer did Angie stop glaring, choosing instead to put on a forced smile.

“And there you are ladies. I hope everything was up to par!”she said keeping her gaze on Peggy, completely ignoring Angie.

Peggy smiled and thanked Dottie, before looking back to Angie to see the barely hidden jealously in the girls eyes. Dottie hung around for a few moments before getting the picture and slinking away back to the counter.

“Why, my dear, are you jealous?”

Angie jumped and turned back, having turned to glare at the blondes back, “What? Me? Jealous? Never. I don't have a clue what you're talkin' about. Not a single idea. Jealous pffft.”

The Englishwoman broke out into a full belly laugh, clutching her side, “Angie, darling, I'm here with you.”

Blue eyes stared down into the table, while Angie played with a bit of salt that had spilled on the table, “I know English. But I mean we've only been hanging out for a few weeks, and we haven't really talked about what that means, and I mean she is kinda pretty, and I wouldn't blame you if you guys were flirting, and-”

Peggy reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together, “I'm here with you Angie. End of story. Full stop.”

Blue and brown eyes met. Angie felt like a fool for even thinking the two had been flirting, after all Peggy had given up her entire Friday night to come to her opening night. She had even agreed to dinner and to attend the cast party. She really had no reason to doubt the woman.

Pulling out her debit card Peggy slipped it into the black bill holder, and returned it to the edge of the table.

“Oh English you don't gotta.”

“Nonsense. It's your opening night. Besides, we may as well make this an official date don't you think?” Peggy paused, afraid to look Angie in the eyes, “Or not. That's fine to. Don't worry about it. That was incredibly forward of me, I apologi-”

This time it was Angie who interrupted, squeezing Peggy's hand, “You're kinda cute when you babble.”

“You're one to talk,” the brunette quipped back.

Dottie came back around and grabbed the check, her face sour as she saw them holding hands across the table, “I'll be right back,” she said, her voice far less bubbly than before.

Angie looked triumphant as she watched the waitress cross to the register, “I told you she was flirting!”

Peggy rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at their linked hands, “I don't think that's really an issue anymore.”

After Dottie returned with her card Peggy slipped out of the booth and offered her arm to Angie, who gladly slipped her own arm into the embrace. “I believe we have a party to attend, lead the way.”

The pair walked the few blocks arm in arm, looking up to point out the few constellations they knew along the way, before finally showing up at the house where the party was being thrown.

“Alright so this is my friend Carol's house. She played my mother tonight, which was kinda weird since I'm older than her, but hey stage makeup can do wonders! Anyway she's probably gonna hound you with questions tonight and I'm real sorry 'bout that.”

Taking a deep breath the brunette looked towards the house with just a touch of apprehension before squaring her shoulders, “Alright I'm ready. Meeting the friends. No big deal. I can do that. Right?”

She looked to the younger woman with just a bit of fear in her eyes.

“I'm sure they'll love ya English. Now come on, no point in putting it off.”

Angie pulled her date up to the door and didn't bother knocking, just slipped in and stared pushing her way though the crowd, careful not to drop Peggy's hand. They made it to the kitchen without incident and Angie grabbed them both a drink, “Schnapps good with you?”

Peggy nodded her head, scanning the crowd, taking it all in. The party was quite colorful, as is prone to happen when you gather a bunch of very theatrical people together, particularly after a good opening night.

With drinks in hand the weaved back through the crowd to the back yard where it was a bit less crowded.

“There you are Ang! Been lookin' all over for you girl!” A brunette woman pushed her way through the crowd, falling slightly into Angie. She looked up and saw Peggy and her eyes got bigger and she looked back to Angie, “This that girl you've been babbling about for weeks now?”

Bright red cheeks gave away how much Angie wished the other girl had keep her mouth shut, “Carol this is Peggy.”

“How do you do?” Peggy asked, extending her hand.

Carol grasped it with a grip a bit too tight in her inebriated state, “Damn that is a sexy accent! Good job Angie!”

The actress looked apologetically at her date, but Peggy was charmed by the, slightly drunk, woman. She could see why Angie would be friends with her. They were both bright and bubbly.

Peggy took a quick swig of her drink, gagging only a little on the over sweet drink, before Carol started in, “Alright now we gotta make sure you're good enough for the pride of the Theatre department!”

“Carol please. Don't,” Angie pleaded.

Carol ignored her and continued on, “Question number one! Do you really like her? Or is this some weird English thing?”

Peggy looked a bit baffled by the question, “I'm not really sure what 'weird English thing' this could be. But yes. I really do like her,” she finished looking into Angie's eyes.

Angie grinned back.

“Alright question two! Can you introduce me to that Stark dude you're always hanging out with?”

Peggy laughed and shook her head, “I can. I'm not really sure if I should though. Howard is... Well... To be quite frank, Howard is a player. I try to avoid being anywhere near his 'love' life.”

Carol looked a little disappointed before jumping back in, bubblyness back to full power, “Well that sucks! It's always the cute ones! Alright then question numero three! What are your intentions to our dearly beloved Angie?” She asked throwing an arm around the girls shoulders, trying to look serious.

Peggy blushed and look towards the ground, mumbling something indistinct.

Angie had her eyes closed, trying to pretend that this wasn't happening. That her friend was in fact not questioning her... whatever they were.

Carol cocked her head, trying to hear what Peggy was saying before sighing loudly, “You're gonna have to speak up there Pegs!”

Taking a deep breath Peggy looked towards Angie again, trying to catch her eye. Them being closed somehow made answering the question easier though, “I would very much like to ask Angie to go steady.”

Carol and Angie both broke out in laughter, and a blush creeped up the former's cheeks, “Go steady English? Is it the fifties?”

Peggy shrugged and cocked a challenging eyebrow at the actress, “Well?”

Raising a hand to the brunettes cheek she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and leaned in, watching the older woman for signs that she wanted her to stop. Finally their lips met, and wow her lips were soft, and yet there was a steady firmness to them. They took their time with the kiss, gently exploring each others lips. Peggy pulled away and rested their foreheads together, “Can I take that as a yes?”

Angie laughed lightly and leaned in again placing a light peck on red lips, gaining a small whimper when she pulled away, “That's a firm yes English.”

 

 


End file.
